godzillakaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Gabara
''Gabara ''is a fictional kaiju in the "Godzilla" series. Storyline Gabara exists in the mind of the young boy Ichiro. He was a giant ogre who was a constant ogre of Minilla, who was too small to defend himself. Ichiro himself soon arrived on the Island too and befriended Minilla, but Gabara also came, but didn't see them and soon left. Gabara told Ichiro of how he was bullied by the ogre, and Ichiro explained he too was bullied. When Ichiro visited Monster Island once more, the first monster he encountered was Gabara. This time, Gabara did see him, and chased after poor Ichiro. But Ichiro was fast and agile, and darted through the trees, and Gabara couldn't follow him fast enough. He kept on Ichiro's tail, and soon found him with Minilla watcjing Godzilla 60's fighting Kumonga the giant spider. Minilla knew that Godzilla would think he was a coward if he ran, so he was forced to fight the larger monster. The battle was extremely one-sided, and Minilla was battered and eventually ran away. Gabara roared in triumph was left as well. Gabara continued to torment Minilla. He found Minilla in the forest and beat him. Minilla tried to fight back but was no match for Gabara's might. Gabara revealed a new ability: he could electrocute someone if he touched them. Minilla was zapped and stunned, and Gabara used to opportunity to punch Minilla in the face. By the time Ichiro came to help, Minilla was lying on the ground, unconscious. Gabara approached Minilla to see if he was defeated. As Gabara bent over, Ichiro threw a boulder onto Minilla's tail, and he blasted an atomic ray into Gabara's face. Minilla was back in the fight. Minilla realized he couldn't face Gabara head on, so he instead decided to dodge Gabara's attacks. Gabara tried to grab him several times, but each time the smaller monster would dart past him. Godzilla arrived and Minilla ran to him so he would protect him, but Godzilla wanted Minilla to fight Gabara himself. Minilla reluctantly got back in the fight against Gabara. He was easily beaten, but Godzilla helped by blasting at Gabara's feet with an atomic blast. Gabara faced Godzilla, and Minilla used the distraction to bite Gabara. Gabara threw him away and Minilla ran while Gabara followed. Minilla met Ichiro and they formed a plan. Gabara went looking for Minilla and stepped on a log . Minilla immediately jumped on the other end of the log, sending Gabara flying into the air and crashing onto the ground. Gabara rolled onto his back and started whining about his defeat. Godzilla came and kicked him before congratulating his son. But Gabara wasn't finished yet. He was angry at his loss, and his anger turned to Godzilla. Fury in his heart, he attacked Godzilla and bit him and electrocuted him. They brawled, and Minilla tried to help Godzilla but Godzilla insisted that it was between him and Gabara. Gabara's electrocution attacks only angered Godzilla, and he gained the upper hand and flipped Gabara over his shoulder. Gabara was finally defeated, and he ran away, never to bother Minilla again. Category:Horned or Spiked Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Villains